


First Kiss

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Marauder's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: James and Lily are in 6th year & have finally managed to become friends. After spending time together however, their friendship turns into something more





	

His first kiss didn’t exactly go as planned. He’d had it all planned out in his head. He would ask the girl out on a date and they’d go to Hogsmeade, and go on a walk through the village and away from the crowds and the other students and they’d end up somewhere secluded. And he would take her hand and she would look away blushing, and then he would kiss her and they would fall in love and live happily ever after, or so the storybooks said. Except, as James was going to learn, reality is very different from the storybooks.

-

“And Potter scores another goal for Gryffindor, making them tied with Hufflepuff! But what’s this? It seems King has seen something! He’s moving across the pitch, weaving between the other players with incredible speed! Arven seems to have realized and is now chasing after King but he’s too far behind to catch up. King is nearly taken off his broom by a Bludger but manages to dodge! Potter intercepts a pass between the Hufflepuff Chasers and – _King has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch House Cup!_ ” The announcer’s voice roared over the crowd as the students screamed, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheering and hugging each other while the Hufflepuffs clapped politely and cheered on their team and the Slytherins booed.

Both teams landed and the captains shook hands, James clapping the Hufflepuff captain on the shoulder as they did. And then the pitch was filled with Gryffindors, the students cheering as they swarmed around the team, reaching out to shake hands and high-five before lifting the team up on their shoulders. As he was lifted up, James could see Professor McGonagall cutting through the sea of students, the Quidditch trophy held high above the crowd. Reaching the team, she called for silence, magnifying her voice in order to be heard over the noise.

“Congratulations to both teams on a very well-played match,” she said, her voice booming over the stands. “Both teams performed admirably and it is my great pleasure to present the Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindor team,” she finished, reaching up and handing the trophy to James, who held it up triumphantly, a huge grin on his face as the students around him began to cheer even more loudly than before.

Finally, after much more celebration and shaking numerous hands, James was able to detach himself from the crowd and get to the locker room where the rest of his team was waiting for him.

“Well lads,” he said, coming in and leaning against the wall across from the rest of the team. “And ladies. Congratulations on a good game. Well done on the catch King,” he was interrupted here as the rest of the team started cheering and high-fiving the Seeker. Once the team had calmed down again, he continued. “That’s a good team we just faced, the best one Hufflepuff has put forward since I started, and probably one of the most difficult games I’ve played. You should feel proud of yourselves. Now then, enough formalities. Let’s get back to the castle and celebrate!”

Picking up the trophy, James shouldered his broom and led his team back up to the castle, where the rest of the Gryffindors had already started the festivities.

-

The party was in full swing by the time James and the rest of the team arrived. More cheers erupted from the other students as the team climbed through the entrance to the common room and a glass of Butterbeer were shoved into James before he had even stood up properly.

Calling for silence, James grabbed the trophy and handed it to King. “To King, who caught the Snitch and won us the game,” he said and the common room erupted into more cheers and applause before going back to their conversations. James pushed his way through the crowd, looking for the other Marauders, when he felt someone knock into him and turned his head to see Sirius leaning against him, flask in hand.

“Here,” he said, pouring the flask’s contents into James’ glass. “Firewhisky.” He winked and then he was gone, disappearing through the crowd.

James followed him, finally catching sight of Remus and Peter and walked over to them, trying not to spill his drink as he navigated the crowd.

-

James stepped through the portrait hole a while later, taking a deep breath as the portrait swung closed behind him, enjoying the silence. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, feeling himself sway slightly from the alcohol Sirius had given him.

“Oh, hello,” a voice said in front of him and James opened his eyes to see Lily standing there with two flagons of pumpkin juice in hand. “We were running low,” she explained, lifting her arms slightly to indicate the flagons. “What are you doing out here? Not bored of your own party, are you?”

“The party’s for the team,” James said, smiling at her and moving over as Lily came and leaned against the wall beside him, putting the flagons down beside her.

“Mmm, not how a lot of the girls in there see it. They were going on about you being the hero of the hour.”

“Well I can’t help that I have fans,” James said, grinning at Lily who laughed and ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

“Just don’t let it all go to your head. You won’t be able to fit through the portrait hole soon,” she said, looking up at him again and smiling.

James had a comeback. He really did. He had gotten so used to their friendly banter over the last few months that he often didn’t even have to think to come up with something witty anymore.

And he didn’t know if it was the firewhisky that was causing it, or if he was just too dense to realize it before, but now as he looked down at her, he felt like he was seeing her properly for the first time and he realized that he had fallen in love with Lily at some point in the last few months.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, turning towards Lily and leaning forward a little bit.

Lily’s eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on her cheeks, and James was scared she was going to say no and he’d have ruined their friendship completely.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Lily said, standing on her tip-toes and closing the distance between them.

Reaching up, James laced a hand through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist, reveling in the feel of her against him. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling James closer to her, marveling at the fact that she _was kissing James Potter_. After everything that had happened between them, Lily was shocked at how much James had come to mean to her over the past few months, until he was more than just a friend. But she’d kept these feelings to herself, afraid of what might happen if he’d found out, what with their relationship seeming so delicate. But now here she was, kissing him, and it felt so _right_ and she felt happier than she had in so long and she never wanted the kiss to end – she wanted to be stuck in this moment, with James, for eternity.

James wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted. Between the firewhiskey and the amount of happiness he was feeling, he had no concept of time. But it felt like hours had passed when suddenly the portrait hole opened and Sirius came tumbling out.

“There you are, mate,” he said, straightening. “What have you –“ he stopped suddenly, as he realized what was happening in front of him.

James pulled away from Lily and gave his friend a sheepish smile while Lily buried her face in James’ shirt to hide her laughter.

“What are you two… um…” Sirius started, before trailing off, unsure what to do in this situation.

“Hello, Black,” Lily said, finally turning and facing him. “If you don’t mind, Potter and I are a bit busy right now. Perhaps you could give us some privacy?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll do that. Let me just…” trailing off again, Sirius leaned down to grab the flagons Lily had abandoned before turning and climbing back through the portrait hole again.

Lily and James stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Looking at James, Lily caught his eye and suddenly she found herself laughing and couldn’t seem to stop.

“Well, I guess everyone knows now,” she gasped out as the laughter died down.

“Do you suppose they’ll forgive us for disappearing for a little while longer, then?” James asked, stepping towards Lily again and brushing a hand through her hair.

“I suppose not. And I happen to know of a prefect’s bathroom a floor down that should be empty this time of day,” Lily responded, playing with the front of James’ shirt.

A wicked grin appeared on James and he leaned over, kissing Lily gently before pulling away and taking her hand.

“Shall we?” He asked and together they walked away from Gryffindor tower, both feeling that they were exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
